topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Saturn (Saint Seiya)
Origins: Saint Seiya Omega Classification: Human, God of time Threat level: At least Omega, likely higher. Power and abilities: Time Manipulation (Type's 1; 2; 3; and 4.) (All instances of Time manipulation for Saturn can be found here.) , Energy Manipulation (He can control the very stars themselves, and absorb them to make other weapons for his armor. This also allows him to control light .link.), Energy Projection, flight (types 2 and 5) , Healing (can reverse time to heal his wounds.) , Matter Manipulation (He can reconstruct things that were destroyed with Cosmo. Atomic destruction, and further.), Body Control (Type "Control of microparticles") , Durability Negation , Absorption (through the Ouroboros Rings he absorbed Athena's and Pallas's Cosmo. Which is life force absorption.) (Absorbed the 4 Holy Swords which were originally his.) , Attack Reflection (All Saint Seiya gods can reflect attacks.) , Forcefield (Can create a barriers with his Cosmos to block attacks.) , Levitation , Size Manipulation (He altered the size of the stars) , Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing anything over a large distance.) , Regeneration (Mid-Godly, as long as the concept of time exists he will continue to come back) , Regeneration negation resistance up to mid-godly (A dagger known to perma kill gods failed to kill Saturn as he regenerated from the attack.) , Power Nullification (Type 4 - Regeneration Negation - Up to Mid-Godly) , Causality Manipulation (Through "The End of Time" where past, future, and present connect) , Reality Warping ("The End of Time" is a dimension where past, present, and future connects throughout the multiverse.He can control everything, and anything that has happened through it. This can also be done through his Divine Will.) , Petrification , Reactive Evolution (He tried as a saint as a kid known as "Subaru.") , Martial Arts (Trained to become a saint.) , Non-Physical Interaction (can attack and harm beings that do not have a physical form) , Status Effect Inducement (His cosmos can overwhelm a being causing them to lose the five basic senses.The 6th sense being the brain) , Aura (Type is "overwhelming." His cosmo alone can cause the brain to shut down potentially killing the beings near him.) Telepathy , Telekinesis (Was capable of effortlessly moving his scythe and levitate through telekinesis. He levitated to his planet, and was moving his own planet closer to Earth) , Gravity Manipulation , Heat Manipulation , Creation , Precognition (mastery of the 6th sense) , Abstract Existence (Type 2.) Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3) ( Concept Destruction - Saturn can destroy time itself.), Conceptual existence, Fate Manipulation , Light Manipulation , Memory Manipulation (Was capable of manipulate his host bodies memories.) , Avatar Creation , Soul Manipulation (Soul destruction is a passive ability that any Cosmo user has.) , Age Manipulation , Existence Erasure (Is capable of destroying sub-atomic structure, and a beings soul. As well as, affecting non-physical beings/non corporeal beings/, and capable of destroying a beings concept of time all at once. He can also perma kill beings with mid-godly regen.) , Probability Manipulation (Capable of doing the impossible through miracles which also grant an infinite boost in power.) , Life manipulation (Through the power of Ichor, the blood of the gods. Which was shown to make inanimate objects come to life, heal wounds, cure poison, revive beings, stop aging, time and space manipulation resistance, gravity manipulation resistance.) , Higher Dimensional existence (The Gods are stated to be a higher existence.) , Immorality Types (1; 3; and 9.) , Void Manipulation , Acausality (Type 1 and 4. See page for immunity to certain abilities.) , Immune to Time manipulation (he is a being that exist beyond time, and his Chronotector is beyond the concept of time.) , Immune to absolute zero. (The Gods need hundreds of degrees colder temperature to freeze them.) , Immune to age manipulation (Ichor of the Gods stops aging.) , Immune to illusions (Through the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense. He can see through illusions.) , Immune to matter manipulation (He can stop his atomic structure from changing.) , Resistance to Spatial manipulation (Hades Super Dimensional space has "Space" always in flux and changing. With the blood of Athena on their cloths, seiya and co crossed it.) , Resistant to gravity manipulation (Genbu resisted gravity manipulation and stated he was able to do it due to his cosmo.) , Resistant to heat manipulation (took attacks from Soma whose element is fire. Also, scaling from the Gold saints who were capable of standing in fire, and lava.) , Resistant to electricity manipulation. (Took attacks from Orion Eden whose element is Lightening. There is also scaling from Seiya who took attacks from Shaina, and Shun. With Shun's chains stated to have 10,000 volts.) , Resistant to power null. (Scaling through Hypnos and Thanatos.) , Resistance to void manipulation , Resistant to Telekinetic powers. , Resistant to soul destruction (cosmo users can attack the soul directly. He took many attacks from several experienced and powerful saints.) , Resistant to Mind Manipulation (Cosmo also derives from the psyche, mind, and willpower. Their cloths/Armor can also protect them from Mind manipulation.) ' '(This is a work in progress still!!) [[Attack potency/Destructive capacity|Attack potency/'Destructive capacity']]:' At least Metaversal (Created a universe that transcends the multiverses existence.) , Likely Metaversal+, or possibly higher. (He has the power of Omega within himself which is an infinite power boost. He also created a power beyond Omega, and "It" was a power that was capable of destroying Omega. Later Pegasus Kouga in his Super Omega cloth shown that Omega is an infinitely expanding power that is ever growing, and continued to stalemate Saturn.) 'Physical strength: At least Metaversal , Likely Metaversal+, or possibly higher. (Was shown to be capable of damaging Kougas' Super Omega Pegasus God Cloth.) Durability: At least Metaversal , Likely Metaversal+, or possible higher. (Was able to take hits with, and without his cloth from a Kouga whom was empowered by Super Omega.) Range: At least Metaversal , Likely Metaversal+, or possibly higher. Speed: 'Immeasurable speed , Likely Omnipresent. 'Intelligence: Cosmic Genius (He was around for all of time and space, and to see the birth of Time.) , Likely nigh-omniscient. Stamina: Limitless. Standard equipment: Chronotector Armor and a scythe called "The Shapes of Eigouring" (He can fight without his armor, and scythe.) Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Character Category:TFTC speeds Category:Saint Seiya Category:Saint Seiya - Omega Category:Antagonist Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Chaotic Category:Weapons user Category:Sickle user Category:Male Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Threat level Mobius